


Tell Us a Secret

by fillahsofytea



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: But actually it's magic, Everyone thinks Tim is trans, Female!Tim, It's not their fault, No one knows Robin is a girl, Other, magic is involved
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-20 15:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10665612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fillahsofytea/pseuds/fillahsofytea
Summary: The younger members of Young Justice end up in a game of Truth or Dare. Tim reveals he is actually a she! Everyone is very supportive but they don't quite understand what's being said. Tim's mother wanted a boy for a child and, well, magic is involved. Dear Timothy ends up making a more dramatic scene the next day than was intended.





	Tell Us a Secret

"Okay, I choose truth." Tim relented. The odd thing about playing Truth or Dare with heroes is that those with a secret identity choose dare over truth more often than not. Garfield's eyes lit up like he'd been given an opportunity of a lifetime.

"Okay, Robin..." Garfield stressed 'Robin' as a playful reminder that he knew Robin's secret identity, "Um, how- no. What, hm..." Garfield twisted his face up in thought, not wanting to waste his opportunity. Jaime helpfully whispered a suggestion to Garfield. The shapeshifter nodded, "That's good. So, Robin. What's a secret you have never told anyone ever?" Gar paused a tick before adding, "Not even Batman or Nightwing."

Of course, Tim immediately knew what secret she had which she'd never told anyone, ever. Her parents often went on archeological trips.Her mother dicovered a sort of magic spell which could ensure her unborn baby be a boy. Janet just wanted a proper heir to the Drake corporation. As such, the rune on Tim's wrist could transform Tim into a boy at will. She was not allowed to go anywhere in public without the rune activated. Tim was forced to live in a body she'd never felt comfortable with. However, Tim will never tell that secret... but staring at the faces around her---her friends--she just wanted to blurt it out: "I'm a girl!" Though telling them that could open up a can of worms she didn't have time to deal with right now. Until then, she felt like such a liar, such a phony. Would being a girl change how they viewed her? It's best to leave that mess alone for now.

Everyone in the circle they formed was staring at her, but not in the 'we're waiting' sort of way but the, 'wtf did you just say' sort of way.

"What?" Tim asked in confusion.

"You're not a girl, we've seen you undress to change costume." Jaime explained.

What? No. Did she say out loud..? No. Motherfu-

"Nononono. If Robin identifies as a girl then she's a girl and we support her." Bart lectured, "You have no idea how frustrating it is to go back to a time where people are actually afraid to express their sexuality and gender."

"Are you joking?" Cassie asked Tim skeptically, "If you aren't then of course you have my support and acceptance. And... I'm glad you told us." She hesitantly put her hand over Tim's.

What. Wait no, she's not Transgender.

Garfield actually leapt up and hugged Tim saying, "You'll always be my friend! I mean, I'm green and everyone's cool with that so- if you're a girl then I'm sure no one on the Team or Justice League is going to give you trouble for it."

"Yeah, and if they have a problem then you have us to back you up." Cassie smiled and the others nodded in agreement. Tim couldn't help but feel loved despite the fact they were a bit misinformed. 

"You really think it wouldn't matter if I'm female?" Tim tilted her head slightly, thinking.

"Of course not!" Bart declared in confidence.

Tim ran her thumb over the invisible magic rune on her wrist. Maybe tomorrow she could be herself.


End file.
